roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Magics
There are 7 starter magics, which are Fire, Water, Light, Shadow, Water, Earth, and Wind. Here, you can see their descriptions, attacks, armor, and weapons. Apart from starter magic, game also has mutations. Each player has 3 minds, which allows them to control 3 different magics once unlocked. The first mind can house a god mutation, normal mutation or a starter magic, the second mind can house a normal mutation or a starter magic, and the third mind can house only a starter magic. = Starter Magics: = Fire Attacks - Inflicts Burn to players * Fireball (Q') - ''Magic Power Level 1 User shoots a ball of fire that creates an AoE when colliding with a surface. * '''Flame Splash (E') - ''Strength Level 11 User launches a player into the air thats within its radius to then axe-kick back down. Can KO. * '''Fire Field (R') - ''Magic Power Level 32 User slams their right fist into the ground, creating an AoE around the user. * '''Burning Soul (F) - Strength Level 62 User grabs a player within its radius, performing a punch barrage and launching the player tiny distance away at the end of the attack. Can KO. * Fire Barrier (Z') - ''Magic Power Level 77 User forms a wall of fire that blocks projectiles. * '''Firestorm (X') - ''Experience Level 100 User shoots volleys of fire in the direction of the user's cursor. Aim-able during mid attack. [Fire Exclusive Weapons]' Water '''Attacks - Inflicts Soak to players' * Water Blast (Q) -''' Magic Power Level 1'' User shoots a ball of water that creates an AoE when colliding with a surface. * Crushing Depths (E) '- ''Strength Level 8 User grabs a player within its radius, drowning the player * 'Oceans Fury ® '-''' ''Magic Power Level 25'' * Tidal Cannon (F) '-' ''Strength Level 50'' * Water Barrier (Z) - Magic Power Level 54 * Tidal Dragon (X) '- ''Experience Level 100 '''Weapons # Staff of Tides '''- (Level 40+) A staff that produces water that surround you, dealing damage and knockbacks anyone within its radius. # '''Ocean Trident- (Level 60+) A trident imbued with water magic that can be thrown, causing a great AoE on impact with surface. Can be swung. Light Attacks * Light Beam (Q) - ''Magic Power Level 1'' ** Instantaneous beam that deals moderate AoE damage on impact. * Divine Pressure (E) - ''Strength Level 9'' ** The user grabs the enemy, and blasts them back dealing a moderate amount of damage. * Divine Flash ® - ''Magic Power Level 27'' ** Instant AoE attack that deals significantly lower damage than Light Beam. * Light Barrage (F) - ''Strength Level 55'' ** The enemy is thrown back and is barraged by many light particles, dealing complex damage. * Divine Barrier (Z) - ''Magic Power Level 63'' ** A shield of light that protects the user from attacks. * Divine Shower (X) - ''Experience level 100'' ** Similar to that of firestorm, only more blasts and less damage per blast. Weapons # Staff of Shining Stars - (Level 30+) A staff that produces light that surround you, dealing relatively low damage and knockbacks anyone within its radius. # Luminous Spear - (Level 60+) A spear embedded with light magic that can be thrown, causing a great AoE on impact with a surface. Can be swung. Shadow Attacks * Shadow Bullet (Q) - ''Magic Power Level 1'' * Dark Impact (E) - ''Strength Level 8'' * Dark Explosion ® - ''Magic Power Level 25'' * Dark Binding (F) - ''Strength Level 50'' * Dark Barrier (Z) - ''Magic Power Level 54'' * Dark Devastation (X) - ''Experience Level 100'' Weapons 1. Shadow Coil ''' - (Level 30+) Produces a burst of dark magic around you, dealing decent damage and knockbacks anyone within its radius. 2. '''Dark Scythe - (Level 60+) A scythe that can quickly shoot out projectiles that deals damage on contact and allows you to wall bang 3 walls. Can be swung. Wind Attacks - Knockback players * Gale Force (Q) - ''Magic Power Level 1'' * Wind’s Wrath (E) - ''Strength Level 8'' * Gale Cyclone ® - ''Magic Power Level 25'' * Gale Volley (F) - ''Strength Level 50'' * Gale Wall (Z) - ''Magic Power Level 54'' * Ravaging Winds '''(X) -'' ''Experience Level 100'' Weapons 1. Orb of Wind - ('level 40+) Produces winds that follow the user, damaging anyone else nearby. 2. '''Gale Blunderbuss - ('level 60+) Similar to the standard Blunderbuss, it works best in close range but shoots volleys of wind blasts instead. Earth '''Attacks * Earth Bomb (Q) - ''Magic Power Level 1'' * Earth Tomb (E) - ''Strength Level 10'' * Earth Explosion ® - ''Magic Power Level 30'' * Earth Crush (F) - ''Strength Level 60'' * Earth Shield (Z) - ''' * '''Twin Meteors (X) - ''Experience Level 100'' Weapons # Staff of Shards -''' (Level 40+) The caster launches a barrage of shrapnel at an enemy with insane spread similar to that of the Gale Blunderbuss but with smaller hitboxes. Hard to land but if landed it’s devastating. # 'Earth Hammer - ('Level 60+) The Earth Hammer is basically a weaker version of light spear but with an additional bonus. Earth Hammer’s weapon cast allows the caster to haul the hammer at an opponent doing AOE damage and as well as manipulating the terrain. Lightning '''Attacks - Deals 2x damage to Soaked players and inflicts Shock to players * Lightning Bolt (Q) - ''Magic Power Level 1'' * Lightning Rebellion (E) - ''Strength Power Level 12'' * Lightning Stomp ® - ''Magic Power Level 35'' * Lightning Pulse (F) - ''Strength Power Level 65'' * Lightning Wall (Z) - ''Magic Power Level 95'' * Lightning Annihilation (X) - ''Experience Level 100'' Weapons # Electric Horn '- (Level 40+) This musical horn is capable of firing blasts of lightning. It is faster than the Lightning Edge's projectile allowing faster follow ups. # '''Lightning Edge '-(Level 60+) A katana that is embedded with lightning magic allowing it to launch projectiles. This projectile can pierce a single wall and applies Shock on impact. Can be swung. = ''Unobtainable Magics':'' = 'Aether Lightning' Said to be an extremely '''rare mutation' of Lightning, so rare that only one man wields it. (aka VetexR) Inferno Curse Inferno is techlevel80's custom curse. Vector Curse Vector is tensaman's custom curse. Void Curse Void is neorad's custom curse. Poseidon Magic Poseidon Magic allows the user to walk on air while sending out harmless shockwaves around them. This is only given to the Nova Members. Category:Magic Category:Fire Category:Water Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:Plasma Category:Aether Lightning Category:Inferno Curse Category:Magma Category:Pheonix Category:Sun Category:Magics